


Flannel and Satin

by awaywiththefairies



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Not sure about the category, Other, Toys, Use of feminine pronouns, it's complicated - Freeform, not-entirely-sane Junsu, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaywiththefairies/pseuds/awaywiththefairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always watching each other. Hands pressed against glass, fingers clutching at the camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flannel and Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Even Though I Already Know MV  
> Title is from a song called 'Recessional' by Vienna Teng

****

They were always watching each other. Hands pressed against glass, fingers clutching at the camera. Images of soft hair falling past a pale face and eyes lined with black, desire coiling in their depths. It was all they had and most of the time it was enough. She was his, and only his, and he was hers.

He pressed her against the wall, fingers in her dark hair pulling her head back to expose her throat. She was gorgeous. She was everything he was not; graceful, soft, beautiful, _desirable_. Inhaling her scent, he pressed his lips against her throat, drawing out soft moans as his tongue traced the familiar skin. Her delicate hands mapped out his own skin, and eventually guided his head up for a kiss; her painted nails contrasting with his short blonde hair. Their lips met; hers soft and gentle, his forcing her mouth open too soon. Her only protest was a sharp inhale.

He grabbed her wrists when she started to unbutton her shirt, and pinned them above her head with one hand, nuzzling a spot behind her ear that he knew would make her go all weak-kneed and compliant. He let his free hand slide down from her small waist, over her hip, to her thigh, curbing his desire for something more. Almost automatically she lifted her leg, hooking it behind his, and pulled him closer. She arched into him wantonly, and pressed their hips together, the plea clear in her eyes.  He trembled at the contact and clenched his fist in her shirt trying to keep himself together. Only when lips pressed against his, he realised that he had closed his eyes. He opened them as her gentle touch guided him into another kiss. His desire for her only grew with each breath, filling all the holes in his soul.

A soft mewl escaped her lips and finally broke his self-control. He roughly turned her around, and pushed her back up against the wall, making her struggle to keep her balance on her cute black heels.  The short, pleated skirt only barely covered her ass and he didn’t bother getting rid of it, just pulling down the white tights underneath. No underwear. He smirked and playfully slapped her butt. She wiggled it in reply. A low groan escaped him and he quickly slicked himself up, impatient to be inside her.

His left hand tangled in her locks again, while his right hand held her still at the hip. The anticipation was killing them both yet he couldn’t get himself to move.

“Please _,_ ” she spoke for the first time, her voice a whimper.

He nodded though she could not see and guided his cock to her entrance. He bit his lip to contain his groans as he pressed forward, watching as his cock disappeared inside her, her skirt brushing his stomach. A shiver ran down his back when he was fully inside, tight heat encasing him. He brushed her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck, holding her close. She was breathing heavily, shaking in his arms but didn’t complain as he pulled her against him. Her head dropped to his shoulder and he kissed her full lips again, before pulling out and thrusting back in. They both moaned at the feeling and soon enough he found a rhythm.

With his hands holding her hips in a bruising grip, she used her own to touch herself. Her fingers moved in a circle over a covered nipple, while her other hand rubbed shyly at her skirt. He closed his eyes and moved inside her in long strokes, pulling out almost entirely before pressing back in. The friction against his cock was glorious and he could feel his climax closing in on him. Her gasps and moans wrapped around his heart and pulled at it, making him mouth at her neck while whispering endearments.

He was so close already, and so was she, her hands scrabbling for purchase against the wall as he started fucking her harshly, pounding into her the way she liked it. When she started clenching around him he could only groan and thrust into her erratically and hard, losing his finesse completely. Within a couple of thrusts, they were both coming.

“I love you,” Junsu whispered as the image shattered, falling down around him.

Tears fell as he clutched at his wig, the mirror broken. His face, make-up smudged but all too recognisable, stared up at him from one of the shards. Slowly he pulled his hand away from his cock; semen clung to it and stained his clothes but he couldn’t care less as he came down from his orgasm. He could feel his heart break as the other slipped away from him once more and the buzz of the vibrator inside him did little to drown out the sound of his sobs.

 


End file.
